The Disappearance
by MalecClane11
Summary: When Monica's sister goes missing right after a new student shows up at TPU, Claire Danvers, will Monica blame Claire for her sisters disappearence Summary is crap but please still read it will get better set after Dead Girls Dance this is my first story ever so please go easy on me I do not own these I don't own these characters i'm just borrowing them and please review, Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The beginning of the end

Third person POV

It was a normal day of classes at TPU for Claire Danvers. She had a physics lecture, math seminar, and a few other classes strung in there. Claire was getting ready for her last class of the day, when she ran into Monica and her followers, the psychotic Gina and Jennifer, who can't decide if she wants to help Monica or risk leaving the safety of her clan. Claire tried to back away from them before they could see her. Too late. Monica headed in Claire's direction flocked by Gina and Jennifer. They reached her before Claire had even moved a few steps away. "Hey freak," Monica said enunciating the k.

"Hi Monica," Claire said trying to be polite, "I've got to get to class." Claire finished and tried to walk away. Monica grabbed Claire's arm in a vise grip.

"Where do you think you're going freak," Monica spat. "I'm not done with you here."

"Look I tried being nice but I really got to go, what do you want, Monica?" Claire asked more than a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Come on freak we have to show you something," Monica said.

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to go anywhere with you?" Claire asked

"Gina," Monica said and Gina came forward. She moved her jacket aside which revealed the glimmer of a huge mean looking knife. Claire yelped and backed away but Gina came toward her. "Now will you come with us freak?" Monica asked. Claire nodded and followed Monica and her crew.

Claire was freaking out. She was following Monica and her crew to who knows what. She could literally die. Monica could be leading her to her death. Claire was terrified…

Monica's POV

We had turned on our flashlights. We were in the tunnels under the school. I needed to know if this freak knew anything about my big sister Mimi's disappearance. She just went missing one day. I doubt it was the vampires. I mean we have there stupid protection. No vampire should be stupid enough to come near Oliver's humans. All of my guessing and deciphering has led me to believe the freak took her. She disappeared right when that bitch showed up. My sweet sister is gone. She tried to get me to be nicer to people, though that never really took. I don't know why Claire would do anything to Mimi. Personally I don't think she was daring enough to do that after I pushed her down those stairs. Gina, that psychopath, does though. I don't even know why I'm listening to her. I'm the one in charge, not her.

Claire's POV

They all just stopped walking. We were in a huge open and empty room under the school. I can't believe I went down here with them. I wouldn't have either except that knife Gina had been huge and wickedly sharp.

"Jennifer," Monica said. Then I felt something hit the back of my head and I blacked out to the floor.

Chapter 2-Sleeping beauty

This chapter will contain some violence so if you don't want to read that skip it

Claire's POV

When I woke up my head was pounding. I opened my eyes to slits then immediately shut them again. They were shining flashlights in my eyes and it hurt way to much. "Open your eyes freak, we know your awake," said Monica's pitchy voice. I open my eyes when I felt something sharp press against my neck. "Where is she?" Monica demanded.

"Who?" I barely breathed. I was afraid if I spoke to loud the knife would cut my throat. Monica's gone even crazier if she thinks I know what even she's talking about.

"You know who you bitch!" Monica shouted. I saw her hand move lightning fast and then white hot pain on my cheek. "Why did you take her?"

"I didn't take anyone," I whimpered. Someone's foot was raised then repeatedly sent down rapidly fast into my ribs and gut. I screamed. I felt several ribs snap and heard the crack echo around the room.

"You want to try again with the truth this time freak?" Jennifer asked.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't take anyone," I gasped. The pain was excruciating. Gina came up to me and bent my arm behind my back. That hurt a lot but I didn't scream until she snapped the bone. I was lying on the floor panting for breath. My leg was chained to a wall so I wouldn't run away but at this point I didn't think I could even walk.

"Did you give her to a vampire? What did you do to her!" Monica shouts.

"I didn't do anything," I pant. That's when they started standing on me. First it was Jennifer on my stomach. I was surprised I stayed conscious. Then Monica stood on my legs. Her heels dug into my skin and I screamed so loud my throat got sore. Somehow that didn't break my leg.

"Gina apparently the freak is to stupid to admit to what she's done. We need to get rid of her. Gina gets out her mean knife and comes over to me. She makes it so it's just piercing my skin and writes with the tip of the knife on my stomach, "Mimi's Killer". I didn't even know who Mimi was. Then right under her handy work she plants the knife in my gut. I let out one last scream then pass out.

Monica's POV

We got Brandon to help us bring the freak back to her house. Our payment all the blood she has spilled on the floor. I wanted the freak in her bed in her house so nobody would suspect a thing until morning. Brandon jumped into her window from the tree next to it. He laid her down and cover her up with blankets. Brandon jumped back out of the window. "Sleeping beauty," he chuckled and the we left and left the freak to her death.


	2. Dead or Alive

Eve's POV

I ran through the door then bolted it quickly after me. That asshole Brandon followed me home from work, again. I'm sick of being chased by the damn blood-suckers but what am I going to do about it. I came into the living room after hanging my leather duster in the coat closet. I flopped down onto the couch and Shane scowled at me. I looked at the TV screen and I had apparently interrupted Shane trying to beat his high score on yet another zombie game. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Chili?" Shane asked and we nodded. Shane went into the kitchen and came out ten minutes later with a big bowl of what I presumed to be chili.

"Thanks for getting me some," I said sarcastically and went into the kitchen for my own dinner. Michael came out after me with his own food and the guys started shoveling food into there mouths. "Where's Claire?" I asked.

"She texted me she will be running late," Shane mumbles while stuffing his face. I nodded and started eating my chili. I wanted to feel reassured that Claire was okay but somehow I couldn't. I just had this feeling that she really wasn't okay and I didn't know why. Her crazy boss, Myrnin, had probably just kept her late. After dinner it was mine turn to clean up and the guys went into the living room to play more zombie games. I called Claire's phone once I had finished up and heard it ringing upstairs.

I came out of the kitchen a held my phone up in the air. "Anyone else hear that ringing?" I asked afraid I was going crazy.

"Yeah, Gothica, I'm not deaf," Shane muttered.

"Whose phone is it?" Michael asked.

"That's Claire's phone. I thought you said you texted her," I said.

"I did. She answered like an hour ago," Shane said.

"And you guys haven't seen her come home yet?" I asked.

"Nope," they both answered at once. We heard a loud thump from overhead and then the sound of glass shattering. As one we bolted up the stairs to what we least expected.

Claire's POV

I woke up and I was in my room. I hurt everywhere. There was a warm sticky liquid on my stomach and the back of my head. I could barely breathe. My breaths where coming in little gasping pants. I knew if I didn't get help soon I would die. I wasn't ready to die. I didn't want to leave my friends, or my chance at MIT, or Shane. I tried to scream for help but my vocal cords wouldn't comply. I decided if I was going to get the help I needed I would have to make noise some other way. I rolled out of bed even though it caused me a massive amount of pain. Once again I couldn't scream. My throat was to dry. I didn't know I anyone could have heard that so using all the energy I had bottled up I reached up and knocked over a lamp on the bedside table. I was sure if anyone was home they would have heard that. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The last thing I saw before giving in to possibly my death was Shane bursting through my bedroom door.

Shane's POV

There was a loud shattering noise coming from upstairs. We ran up and started doing a sweep of the rooms. I first checked mine then yelled, "Clear!" Nobody was there. I next ran to Claire's room figuring that's when someone was. I opened the door and stopped short at what I saw. Claire was lying on the floor bruised, battered, covered in blood. I wasn't sure if she was still alive. After snapping out of my momentary shock I dropped onto the floor next to her and checked for a pulse. She had one thank God but it was really weak. "Michael, Eve, call an ambulance!" I shouted. I moved Claire's hair away from her face, it was sticky with blood.

Soon Michael and Eve came into the room. Eve took one look at Claire in my lab and burst out crying. Michael held her as she cried. It seemed like it took forever but the ambulance finally arrived. Eve went downstairs and led the paramedics up here. They pushed me out of the way and started working on her. Claire was put in the back of the ambulance. I tried asking what was wrong with her but they just brushed me off. We all piled into Mickey's car and rode to the hospital.

Hello guys I'm going to stop it there for now. This is my first ever fanfic so I'm open to any ideas or comments you have. Please review. I would love to know how I'm doing or if you think I need to add anything.


	3. Memories

Monica's POV

I was back at my house. Well it was more like a mansion. I was drunk. Before when I was drinking with Brandon I was having fun. Now the buzz has worn down and I'm back to my depressed bitchy self. I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom while looking at the family pictures. They were lousy at best. Are whole family was clustered together. Mom was scowling at the camera man, probably pissed that she was taken away from the shops and her Paris lover. Dad was also scowling but for different reasons. He wanted to continue his campaign for mayor and his own affair with Richard's girlfriend at the time. Richard was looking at his watch like he wanted to kill it for not going faster. Mimi was holding my hand trying to make this day better for me. She was forcing a smile but hey at least she tried. I was smiling from ear-to-ear. My jet black hair was hanging down in waves, only a headband was keeping it from my eyes. I had on a pink dress with a blue bow on the waistband. My headband matched my dress to a t. I remembered this day perfectly even in my drunken state.

It was my fifth birthday. I had gotten every toy I asked for but still that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to go out to dinner and get a family picture taken to remember this day by. The picture though wasn't what made this day so memorable neither was getting everything I wanted. I actually didn't get everything I wanted. I wanted a happy family moment for once. I didn't want to fall asleep hearing, "You bitch. You said you would be there for my interview. You made me look like a fool." My dad would shout then I would hear a sound like lightning but inside and then my mother crying. I always cried myself to sleep. I wanted one happy day but the photo didn't turn out so great. And right when we got home everything came out. Mother's Paris lover was waiting for her, nude, on the couch. Mother and father instantly started fighting. Mimi picked me up and took my upstairs to my room. We played dolls till the sound of their fights died down. Mimi helped me get ready for bed then tucked me in. My mother and father always gave me a goodnight kiss on my birthday but this time they forgot. Mimi was more of a mother figure and Richard a father figure than either of my parents. I hadn't realized but I was slumped down against the wall crying silently. I ran up to my room and grabbed the bottle of tequila that I kept in my dresser. I sat on my bed, tear silently seeping from my eyes, while I unscrewed the cap and guzzled the bottle. Some guy, I think one of my dad's accountant's came into my bedroom. I was beyond caring and went along with what was happening. I remembered a fuzzy warm feeling. Then I blacked out.

Shane's POV

We had been waiting hours for any news on, Claire. She was rushed off to surgery as soon as we arrived. We were in the waiting room. Eve had fallen asleep an hour ago and Michael was just dozing off now. I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't sleep. It felt like betraying Claire if I did. I was so worried about her. Even though she's sixteen and I'm eighteen I think I'm falling in love with her. I can't lose her now. Not before I tell her how I truly feel. Yes I know that doesn't sound like me. But if she could leave us I want her to know that she has to fight. So we can be together. I would even face down her father and that guy scares me more than some of the vamps.

"Claire Danvers?" a doctor asked. I lunged from my chair.

"Yes, that's us," I said as Michael and Eve crowded around us.

"Your friend is out of surgery. She has five broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken wrist. We have stopped the bleeding and thankfully the knife didn't pierce and vital organs. She is currently in the ICU in room 311. You can see her one at a time," the doctor explained.

"Will she make it?" I asked.

"I can't be sure but I expect your friend to make a full recovery," the doctor assured.

Eve did the funniest little fist in the air dance. "You want to go see her first?" Michael asked me. I nodded and started to find her room.

When I arrived in her hospital room I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her hospital bed. I took her hand in mine and looked over at her. She looked so small and fragile, like a broken toy. She had stiches on her forehead and bruises all along the left side of her face. Her hand felt cold and when I lightly squeezed her hand she wouldn't even squeeze back. I tried to stay strong for her but before long I was silently crying. I couldn't lose, Claire. I couldn't lose my Claire.

That's when she flat-lined.

That was so sad . Shane was admitting his feelings. Okay guys I know some of you actually read my story so can you please review. I don't want to keep writing it if it sucks. I really want to know what you guys think. I might not wright another chapter unless I get at least one review and I don't care what it says. You guys could even insult this story. Just please review.


	4. Breaking Point

Before I start this chapter I just want to say thanks to Clairebear97 and Sobia (Guest) for reviewing.

Claire's POV

I felt warm and fuzzy. I heard voices in the distance but I was in a comfortable bliss. Before I knew it was a tunnel of white light speeding toward me. I didn't, couldn't, try to avoid it. It was so bright but there was beautiful music playing. I just had to go closer to it. Somehow I knew this was the end. I knew that if I went to this music, into this light it would be the last thing I ever did. I couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen. I couldn't leave Eve or Michael, but most importantly I couldn't leave the man I may just love. I wouldn't do that to Shane. So I ran. I ran from the music that was summoning me. I ran from the bright blinding light. But most of all I ran from the putrid stench of death that lingered on that tune.

Shane's POV

Claire flat lined. I'm outside the door to her hospital room right now waiting to find out if my girl will survive. In the corner of my eye I saw Eve and Michael come up next to me. Eve wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I sent Mickey a pleading look. Michael unwrapped her arms from me and held her close. Eve sobbed into his chest. I knew how she felt. I just wanted to be able to break down but I had to stay strong for Claire. She can't come back to me in tears. She should be the one to be crying right now. I should be comforting her. She shouldn't have to be possibly dead right now.

The doctors came out of her room and I instantly started bombarding them with questions. "Claire is stable now," her doctor said.

"Can we see her now?" I asked.

"Yes." The doctor said then haste fully left. We all walked into Claire's room. She was awake but barely.

"Claire-Bear!" Eve squealed and ran over to Claire enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. Claire started to push at her and make small whimpering noises. I grabbed Eve off her and threw her. Claire tried to sit up but gasped in pain. I helped her back down.

"Good morning, sunshine," I said sarcastically.

"Hi," Claire choked out. She started coughing. I quickly got her some water and she drank greedily. I took the glass and set it down when she was finished then took her hand in mine.

"What happened to you, Claire?" I asked not even bothering to hide the concern in my voice. Right at that moment, a new patient was wheel into Claire's room. I was watching Claire and she was trying to move away from this mystery person while whimpering in fear. I took one look at the person and my jaw dropped to the floor. It was Monica Morrell.

Richard's POV

I just got home from a long day at the office. I was walking up the stairs to my room when I saw a thin trail of some red liquid leading from Monica's room. I crouched down and stuck my finger in it. Blood. I got up and bolted into Monica's room. She lay at an awkward angle with her eyes closed. I ran over and checked for a pulse. It was there but so faint you could barely tell. I quickly called an ambulance. They told me an ambulance would be here in twenty minutes. I scream she won't last that long and hurled my phone across the room. I scooped my sister up and ran to my car. I laid her in the back gently and ran to the front. I started the engine.

While I was driving to the hospital I couldn't help but think what if I lost her. She's more like a daughter to me than a sister. Mims and I practically raised her. Our parents did nothing for Monica. They didn't hold her when she cried. They didn't teach her to ride a bike. They didn't send her off to her first day of kindergarten. Mimi and I did. We are the only one who can protect Monica. I know I act like I think she's a bitch. She is sometimes but others she's the nicest sweetest person I've ever met.

When I arrived at the hospital I carried her in shouting for help. People came and took her from me and I was sent to the waiting room.

Hours later the doctor came out. "How is she? Will she be okay?" I asked in a rush.

"Your sister has a concussion and he had to pump her stomach but she'll be fine now," the doctor said.

"Why did you have to pump her stomach?" I asked horrified.

"Your sister had drunk way to much alcohol. If she came in thirty minutes later she would be brain dead right now," I gasped as my mind reeled from what the doctor was saying.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yes, she's being brought into the ICU in room 311." I ran the way to her room and was in total shock to see the Glass house gang there. Why were they there? They hate Monica.

When I entered the room Eve was choking Monica.

Hey guys so that's chapter 4. I'm not going to write another chapter until I get one more review. So please review and tell me your thoughts. Should I change anything more drama less. I don't know so please review and tell me your opinions. Thanks.


	5. Temper, temper

Claire's POV

When Monica was brought into my hospital room I was terrified. I was trying my hardest to get away from her. I accidently banged my head on the headboard. My breaths were coming in irregular pants. I was having a panic attack. I heard people asking my questions and trying to calm me down but all I was focused on was Monica. I could see the attack before my eyes as if it was happening again.

"Claire! Calm down, Monica won't hurt you we won't let her," Shane said.

"B-but she already has," I whispered.

"Did Monica do this to you, Claire?" I could only nod. I was so hoping Monica hadn't spotted me. She was probably here to finish the job.

Shane lunged for Monica but Michael grabbed him before he could do any damage. "Dude she isn't forth prison," Michael whispered into Shane's ear. Shane still struggled but stopped once he realized he lost this fight.

Eve on the other hand was next to Monica's hospital bed strangling her. Wait why is Monica in a hospital bed? I started getting out of bed. Yeah it hurt badly. I pulled off wires and jumped out of the bed. I cried out in pain as my sprained ankle hit the ground. My stomach was also killing me and I felt something wet leaking out of it. I couldn't stand anymore. I tried hopping back to my bed but it was too far and my leg was failing me. I started to fall. I was scared because ow tile but before I could collide with the floor I felt strong arms catch me. I looked up and saw Shane's handsome face looking back at me. I didn't know how he managed to get to me so fast but I didn't care. Shane helped me back into bed. I put a hand to my stomach where it hurt and was surprised to find blood. I guess I popped a stich.

I looked over and saw Eve was still strangling Monica. I started pointing and making weird hand gestures. Right then Richard Morrell ran in and literally threw Eve across the room. He ran up to her even faster than Michael's vampire speed could and picked up her struggling body slamming her against the wall. We all heard a sickening crunch and then Eve went limp. Richard wasn't done yet though he then put his arm on her throat and pressed until I was sure Eve couldn't breathe. That's when Michael and Shane stepped in. Shane tapped Richard on the shoulder and he turned around, still managing to keep Eve pinned to a wall. Shane punched Richard so hard Richard fell over. The moment Richard's grip left Eve she started slipping to the floor. Michael easily grabbed her and scooped her up. Shane kept Richard restrained while Michael ran with Eve to get a doctor for her and me.

Within the next few minutes Shane, Richard, and Michael talked to the cops. The doctors checked Monica and me out and they took Eve to get a MRI. They wanted to make sure there was no head trauma that they would miss.

Monica eventually woke up and we were alone together. "What are you doing in my bedroom freak," she muttered to me.

"This isn't your bedroom, Monica. It's are hospital room," I stated.

"What do you mean are and hospital?" Monica asked disgusted.

"This is the hospital room they stupidly put us both in," I said in a bored tone. It was like I was explaining things to a two year old.

Monica's POV

She didn't have to act like I was an idiot. I was just surprised. I thought the bitch died. How was she even alive? Scratch that, why was I in the hospital? How did I get here? Someone better come in here soon or I'll sue.

Richard walked in when I was in mid rant inside my skull. "Richard why am I here?" I pouted.

"I found you in your room, passed out, bleeding. I brought you here. Monica why did you try to drink yourself to death?" Richard asked all serious.

"I, what? I didn't try to drink myself to death." I stated.

"Well you almost managed to, Monica. You were barely alive when you got here," Richard said.

"What are you looking at," I growled angrily as the freak stared at me like I'm lesser than her. I'm lesser than nobody. I'm Monica Morrell, superior to all.

Eve's POV

Ow. There was darkness surrounding me. I heard voices in the distance. They were soft and quiet. I tried opening my eyes and it worked. My head was killer. It felt like a wrestling match going on behind my eyeballs. I groaned closed my eyes. "Eve? Come on babe open your eyes," Michael's voice. That was Michael's voice. I opened my eyes and there he was, standing by my bedside, wait bedside. What was I doing in a hospital bed? The last thing I remember was strangling Monica because she tried to murder are Claire-Bear. What happened to me?

"What?" I asked. That one word hurt a lot. I grimaced. Michael brought me some water and I gulped it down. "What happened to me?" I tried again.

Michael's face twisted up into a mask of furry. "Richard Morrell tried to kill you," he ground out.

I gasped and sat up, which turned out to be a bad idea, when the room started spinning. I fell back against the pillow worn out from doing nothing at all. I tried to fight it but it was no use. My eyes were closing I was falling asleep. Before the darkness took ahold of my again I felt Michael kiss my forehead and tell me he'll be here for me when I wake up again.

A/N Hey guys I'm trying to keep posting regularly but I just started school and its killer. Once again please review I won't write the next chapter until I get two reviews at least. I'll try to keep posting regularly but I might also start a new story soon too. Thanks guys review your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N… Sorry guys this isn't a real chapter. I haven't gotten the number of reviews I asked for so I'm not going to write a new chap until I do. So guys if you want me to keep writing this story review your hearts out. I really appreciate all of your comments and I need help thinking up the new chap. But here is a preview of it so you know what you're missing.

Claire's POV

I was finally being let out of this horrid place. I have been treated like a fragile piece of china and I'm so sick of it. Everyone came to see me at lunch like normal, they hadn't heard the news yet and I was so excited to tell them.

"Hey guys," I greeted when they entered my room. "Guess what?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know what CB?" Eve asked excitement in her voice.

"I get to go home today!" I squealed. Eve started squealing and we jumped up and down giggling with pure happiness. That's when the doctor entered.

"I'm sorry to tell you Miss Danvers but you have to stay," he said simply.

"Why?" Eve and I whined at the same time.

"We need you here," he said.

"But why?" I asked and then got super dizzy. I sat down on the end of the bed before I fell on my face.

"That's why I'm sorry Miss Danvers but you're not well enough." Then he just left the room.

Docs POV

I couldn't let her leave. Brandon would have my hide. I am starting to feel sorry for her though but I can't betray Brandon. He's my protector. I have to help him.

A/N Review or no more story for you.


	7. Brandon, Brandon, Brandon

Claire's POV

I was finally being let out of this horrid place. I have been treated like a fragile piece of china and I'm so sick of it. Everyone came to see me at lunch like normal, they hadn't heard the news yet and I was so excited to tell them.

"Hey guys," I greeted when they entered my room. "Guess what?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know what CB?" Eve asked excitement in her voice.

"I get to go home today!" I squealed. Eve started squealing and we jumped up and down giggling with pure happiness. That's when the doctor entered.

"I'm sorry to tell you Miss Danvers but you have to stay," he said simply.

"Why?" Eve and I whined at the same time.

"We need you here," he said.

"But why?" I asked and then got super dizzy. I sat down on the end of the bed before I fell on my face.

"That's why I'm sorry Miss Danvers but you're not well enough." Then he just left the room.

Docs POV

I couldn't let her leave. Brandon would have my hide. I am starting to feel sorry for her though but I can't betray Brandon. He's my protector. I have to help him. He locked them up, my daughters my wife. If I don't help him he'll kill them. I hate hurting people, it's my job to save people, but if I had to pick some random girl or the love of my life and my angel babies I would obviously pick my family.

I went to my office to grab the next syringe Brandon made up. I didn't even know what I was testing. He only told me the basics and 'need to knows'. He was trying to make her blood be perfect. The perfect meal, he would say. He wanted it to be something edible so other humans not in the hospital would be able to consume it too. The girl would have been able to go within her second week here instead of staying here for a month longer at least. I went into her room to see her crying into her boyfriend's chest. I left them alone for a while.

Shane's POV

I hated this place. I hated that doctor. Most of all I hated that she was stuck here suffering. I'll admit to being overprotective but even I think this has been way too long. Claire was hugging me crying. Michael and Eve had left hours before giving us sometime alone. Sadly there was no such thing as time alone in a bust hospital full of nurses coming in at all hours.

Claire and I were laying down watching TV when I glanced over to here. She was asleep against me with a smile on her face. I grinned too and brought her closer to me. I felt my eyes go heavy and was happy to let sleep take over me when I had my girl with me.

Mimi's POV

It's felt like months I've been here, trapped, alone, and scared. I'm worried for Richard if mom and dad have done anything else to him but I'm mostly worried for Monica. I'm worried if dad has done to her what he did to me. I wonder if that's why I'm down here. My father knows I wouldn't let him hurt Monica. That's why I'm down here I bet. My father knows I won't let my daughter go through what I went through.

A/N Review or no more story for you.


	8. Break out

A/N okay just a little pre thing. Monica is Mimi's daughter.

Shane's POV

Claire wouldn't admit it but I could tell she was miserable. That's why we were busting her out of this place. We were even risking doing it at night. It was Eve's idea first then I kind of took over and tweaked a few things. Michael hated it. He still does but I don't care. I'm getting my girl out of that hell hole. Claire doesn't know. Claire won't know until it happens. That part was my idea. Eve thought we should warn her but I thought it would tip off her doctors.

Dusk was just settling and we were packing up. We all agreed we had to bring weapons. We were taking Michael's vamp car. Eve even agreed to stay home. That was Michael's one condition. He wouldn't risk Eve. I didn't want her to come either. She's not exactly inconspicuous.

Mickey and I left when the last patch of light left the sky. The hospital wasn't too far but it wasn't close either. This was going to be difficult with two humans, especially because Claire still wasn't up to code. But that didn't mean she had to become the hospitals permanent resident.

Monica's POV

I've been in rehab for a few weeks now. When the hospital released me they sent me there. They said some bull about me being an alcoholic. As if. I barely touch the stuff.

All these people are drunks and losers who are just waiting to get out of here for another drink. There's only one okay guy here. Okay maybe more than okay. He's drop dead gorgeous. He's also not a loser or a drunk. We've hung out a couple of times and he told me why he's here. I might even tell him why I'm here.

His name is Nathan and he said his drunken father abused him. His father had told the police that he was the drunken one and attacked first so he was sentenced here by the court. He's out in a few weeks like me. I could literally day dream about him all day but we were meeting to have lunch in the commons. That's what everyone calls the one area we're allowed when we're not sentenced to be in are rooms or group.

I tried to do something with my hair. This place was more like a mental institution than rehab. We had to wear pajamas and slippers all the time. We weren't allowed and hair products or jewelry or even makeup. I had to go plain me. That isn't my thing in case you didn't know.

I flounced down the stairs shaking my butt knowing full well everyone was watching. Monica Morrell knows nothing if not how to make an entrance. I sat down at one of the tables waiting for Nathan to show up. "Her beautiful," he said from behind me. Did I forget to mention we're dating?

"Hello gorgeous," I whispered in his ear. He's the only thing that makes this place bearable. I've only known him for a couple of weeks but even though I'm in this place these weeks have been the best.

Claire's POV

I could tell they were up to something. They thought they were doing so well at keeping it from me but when Shane's exited he gets all jittery. Eve can't stop bouncing. Michael's the only one acting remotely normal. They came over like normal and we talked about the world outside the hospital. Jason escaped again. Why they don't put him somewhere more secure I don't know. Oliver's still a controlling a-hole. He almost staked Brandon. That's the good news. He also almost killed Eve because she came in late. Someone's high strung.

I was just settling in to dinner when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it. A hand was placed over my mouth and I was thrown over someone's shoulder. I started to scream but I heard Shane's voice whisper in my ear it was okay. I stopped screaming. If Shane was here I was safe, even if this did seem dangerously like a kidnapping. Somehow nobody noticed us. We got outside and it was dark. Michael's vampire issue car was idling at the curb. I was placed inside next to Shane. Michael drove us toward the Lot Street, back to the Glass House and home. When we parked Shane and I started running for the door. Michael locked the car and followed after us. We got inside with no trouble. Though once we were inside there was some trouble. We heard Eve screaming. We as one ran into the kitchen and saw

Eve tied up blooded and bruised and beaten to a pulp.

A/N Well there you go guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started a new story so I've been busy with that. Review three times or no more story. Thanks guys.


	9. Mimi

Claire's POV

I limped through the front door and gasped. Eve was tied up. She was bruised, beaten, and bloody. I doubted she was even alive. Michael and Shane rushed over to her while I hobbled trying to catch up. Michael was checking her for a pulse while Shane started untying her arms. Eve started to moan and groan in pain.

"Eve," I said, "Eve, are you okay?" I asked. Shane and Michael got her untied and gently put her on the couch.

"Jason, Jason, stop that hurts," Eve murmured under her breath. Michael made a sound that was a cross between a growl and a hiss.

"Eve, Eve honey can you open your eyes?" I asked. She turned her head toward my voice and blinked once. Then she blinked again. Soon her eyes were opening, well kind of. She could open one all the way but the other was swollen shut.

"Michael?" Eve asked. She then started coughing, hacking really. She was holding her stomach and coughing up blood. None of us knew what to do. Our friend was dying in front of us and we were watching like statues.

Michael was the first to actually do something. He scooped Eve up and ran with her straight through the front door. I started crying. Sobbing's more like it. My whole self was shaking with fear for my best friend's life. Shane pulled me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest. Why was this happening to Eve? She is a nice person. I cried because my life sucks, because I was kept in the hospital for months, because my best friend could die, and because I had to move to the place where bloody vampires roamed around.

My sobs turned to regular cries which turned to hiccups which finally turned to nothing. Shane and I decided to watch a movie while we were waiting. It seems like a petty decision. Let's watch a movie when it's done Eve may or may not be alive.

Hours later I woke up to the front door opening. I was curled up in Shane's arm and he was starting to wake up too. I turned to look and saw the best sight ever. Eve was walking into the house just barely leaning on Michael. Eve came over to the couch and sat down next to me. Michael looked haunted.

"So how did you fix Eve?" Shane asked. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I took her to," he gulped and his next word was shaky and ashamed, "Myrnin. He gave her some weird liquid and it instantly healed all her main wounds. It's a temporary fix and um untested too." I was shocked. Shane was pissed. Eve looked terrified. Michael mainly looked ashamed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes but Shane then spoke up and said he wanted to watch another movie. Michael and Eve quickly agreed. I was okay with the idea and soon we were all asleep while some horror movie played in the background.

Mimi's POV

I've been planning for this night for weeks. My father had come in for his weekly… times to hurt me below the belt. I was ready for him tonight. He came in all ready for me not to struggle and be willing to let this happen. The one time I struggled he slapped me and kicked and punched. He beat me within an inch of my life. But I was ready for him tonight. I wasn't going to just let him have his way. I was going to fight. I've been training for this moment for weeks. Me, Monica, and the newbie could finally be a family. Yes I was having another child and I was also going to keep it. I don't care about how this child was conceived I only cared that it was a little person. I wasn't going to let my father take it from me this time.

My father walked in here with a hungry expression on his face. He came at me. I kneed him in the gut then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He was on his knees by then. I kicked him in the throat and once he was on the ground kicked him in the head repeatedly. I heard a sickening crunch and looked and my work. His brains were spilled all over the floor. I stumbled over to the side and heaved my guts up. When I was done I kicked down the door and ran. No guards were posted outside because 'dad' didn't want to be disturbed.

I ran until I was as far from that hell whole as possible. When I couldn't run anymore I collapsed on a nearby bench. I pulled out the phone I had stolen from my father and called Monica.

She answered on the fourth ring, "Are you finally going to bust me out of this crap shack dad?" Monica asked. I almost cried hearing her voice.

"Monica it's not dad, it's Mimi," I said.

Monica's POV

"Mimi," I whispered. No it couldn't be. She was gone, probably dead, I was imagining things.

"It's me, Monica. We have some things to talk about. I'm coming to get you," Mimi said.


	10. The truth

Monica's POV

Mimi had checked me and Nathan out of rehab. He was in the hotel room we were staying in. I don't know how but Mimi had gotten us permission to leave Morganville before she picked us up. We were close to Dallas now but had to stop driving because Mimi wasn't feeling well. Mimi and I went to a Mc Donald's to get food. Ugh the carbs in that food would make me have to starve myself for a week just to not gain any weight.

"Monica nobody will recognize you here so stop fidgeting," Mimi snapped.

"Sorry, Mims," I muttered.

"Listen because what I'm about to tell you is supper important. Monica, when I was around your age dad started doing things to me. Things I didn't want him to do. Later he got bored of that and got, Richard, who is his adopted son, to do those same things to me while he watched. A few weeks after that I got pregnant. Dad tried to cover it all up, get me to get an abortion, but I refused. Nine months later my precious baby girl was born. Dad decided to pass her off as mom's child, dad decided to pass you off as mom's child. Monica, you're mine and Richard's daughter," Mimi explained.

My mouth was hanging open. I started hyperventilating. This has to be some cruel joke. My father wasn't Richard. My mother wasn't Mimi. This couldn't be true. I so hoped this was true. "Please don't tell me you're lying," I gasped after getting my breathing under control.

"I'm not lying," Mimi said. I fell into her arms sobbing. I was so happy. I had never been happier. Mimi, the girl who I thought was my sister was my mother. Somehow I always knew it.

We got food and brought it back to the room. It took days, weeks, months, but I finally got used to my new life.

Five years later

Claire's POV

"And so we lay to rest a great friend, wife, and mother," the priest said. We were at Eve's mother's funeral. She was killed by a random vampire in the sunlight. Brandon's plan had come out. I can't believe I was his testing subject. Amelie and Oliver even agreed to end Brandon. What he had done wasn't just crazy, it was mental. Brandon died yesterday. He was left in a cage outside in the sun. Myrnin's experiment actually worked on Eve. It wasn't just temporary it's so far been permanent. Michael proposed to Eve and they got married four years ago. They have a two year old daughter named Alyssa. Shane was honored that they named their daughter after his sister. Shane and I've been married for exactly one year tomorrow. Life's been great for Morganville standards.

Monica's POV

I looked down to the pews and waved at my husband, Nathan, the same Nathan from rehab and my daughter who was perched on his lap happily kicking her legs. I have a three year old beautiful angel named, Mackenna. My little brother, Jordan, was sitting next to Nate and Kenna. I was the best maid to my mother, Mimi's, wedding to my father, Richard. I was so happy we were finally all a family. Mimi and Richard loved each other so much and apparently they had since before I was born. The music played and Mimi walked down the aisle. She looked like a princess. My life was finally normal. I wasn't threatening people anymore. I actually had a stable life and job.

Mimi and Richard said there vows' while everyone was in tears. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Mimi and Richard kissed.

A/N I couldn't think of a better ending so sorry for the cheesiness. You have all been so supportive for this story and I thank you for that. I'm going to start a new totally different Morganville story that I hope you read. Thanks for all your support again. Bye guys.


End file.
